Akatsuki Star
by Guest262626
Summary: Stupid STUPID High School has started, and guess what? The Akatsuki ALSO goes to Konaha High. Will Tenshi, Bom, Ayame, and Akuma be able to survive? SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Star – Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I only own Ayame!***

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"I DON'T GIVE A CARE!"

"LET GO!"

"SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT MY FINGERS IN YOUR ASS AGAIN!"

As wrong as that sounded, the girl stopped wriggling and allowed her cousin drag her. 1,000 Years of Pain really _really_ hurt, and no way was _she _going to get her poor butthole hurt again! "Such a bitch…" the Uchiha murmured, hopelessly trying to pull herself up.

It was that time again for school to start, the only difference _now_ was that it was HIGH school now, not the MIDDLE school everyone was used to. Ayame has been dreading this day all her life ever since 8th grade started. Her cousin, Bom, wasn't very happy about the new school either, but nevertheless still accepted the fact that they weren't kids anymore.

"I hate you!" the girl cried, waving her arms around in a _very_ chibi and immature way. "Well, it's all _your_ fault!" the other snapped. Sure. Bom was used to being the violent one, but _responsible_? Oh _no_! That was AYAME'S job, and here she was, wailing like a child. "How?" she yelled, turning around to face the other, who growled in disbelief.

"YOU were the one who kept on doing my work in 7th grade, so I got bumped up into _your_ grade! If it wasn't for YOU, _I_ would still be in 8th grade right now with my _friends_!" It was true. Even though the Uchiha hated doing work, she needed a way to get in trouble. NO WAY was she going to stop doing her _own_ work to get bumped down a grade, but thinking that doing someone else's work would get her in trouble, she got Bom to go UP a grade.

Ayame huffed. _Man, Imma KEEL this woman some day!_ Bom snickered. "Yea right." "SHUT UP, BAKA! _I'M _THE ONE WITH THE RINNEGAN! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE READING _YOUR_ MIND!" the Uchiha yelled. Even though Bom had just a tiny bit of Uchiha blood in her, she still had control over her Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ever since they were kids, they promised to share the eyes, hoping one day to switch one of them in order to have power over both. Ayame insisted on keeping the eye of the Sharingan she never obtained, but in order to do that with Bom, she would also have to hand over the Rinnegan which the kunoichi had sought for many years.

FLASH BACK

"Who the fuck are you?" the seven year old Ayame asked, already obtaining her potty-mouth from various Shinobi. "Why do _you_ care?" the other yelled in the same annoyed tone. "Just 'cause… You have pretty eyes." the Uchiha grinned. It was obvious with her Rinnegan that the other girl was just hiding a Sharingan which was already filled to the second level, leaving one more dot until the Mangekyou. "I think I like _your_ eyes, too!"

At this the two girls jumped up into the trees behind them, the other activating her Sharingan. The forest had a lot of trees but enough to suffice for a battle. Ayame quickly molded two Kunai behind her back as the other held her hands together in a Rat hand sign. Expecting an explosion somewhere, the Uchiha jumped up; only to find that she was unable to move. She looked down at her shadow on the forest floor and soon understood.

Suddenly the shadow got blown back, pulling the actual body with it. The smoke from the explosion faded away as the girl stared with strong hate at the other approaching her. Ayame jumped up, appearing right behind the girl and kicking her behind the shin and quickly pulled two fingers up from one hand: her special hand sign for capturing victims. Melted metal leaked out of the ground and soon took over the leg of the girl, keeping her stuck tight.

"Let! Me! Go!" she yelled, furiously pulling at her leg. The Uchiha grinned, "If you say so!" The girl gave a big tug, and the metal collapsed into the ground sending her flying towards a tree. Ayame ran over to her and reached out towards the girl's red eyes. The other caught the arm, reaching out towards the purple, only to get _her_ arm grabbed, also. "You're pretty good," the Uchiha smirked "but even my _brother _can do better!"

She quickly flipped her arm and pinned the girl to the tree, reaching with three fingers to the girl's Sharingan. "Wait!" Ayame frowned, "_What?!_ You're ruining my epic awesome time! How am I supposed to make Nii-san happy if I don't have a Sharingan?!" The other scoffed. "For a pretty good fighter, you seem quite stupid. _You_ look like an Uchiha. _Earn_ your Sharingan!" Ayame growled and smashed her hand onto the girl's neck.

"SO WHAT?! I HAVE A _RINNEGAN_! BEAT THAT, YOU JASHIN DAMNED BITCH!" The girl smirked, "Dun, dun, dun, DUN!" The Uchiha fell laughing at the girl's comment. Whenever she was in totally epic and badass battles, she would make background sounds, but _this girl _did it FOR her! "OMJ, you are the awesomest person on earth!" she giggled. The other just stared with amazement. _This girl… She's helpless…_

"High five!" Ayame laughed as she held out her hand. The girl furrowed her brows, "Do you trust every stranger you meet? We just got finished from a tiring fight, and yet you act as if I'm a good 'ol friend of yours? What is WRONG with you, idiot!" she yelled, smacking the Uchiha upside her head. "Owie…"

FLASH FORWARD

"KK, does it still hurt? I suck balls at medical junk," the blue-black haired girl muttered, wrapping the other's leg up in a white bandage. "I told you, its fine! Quit treating me like a kid, I swear…" Bom winced as the girl started pulling harder.

"…Hn…" The girl cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"…You have a Sharingan." Bom stared at her as if she was dumb. "Well, yeah. Isn't that why we were fighting just a few hours ago?" Ayame nodded slightly. "Yes, but that means…"

"Means _what_?" the girl asked getting impatient. _God, was this girl bipolar… Super hyperactive when a background sound is made but then all Uchiha like when hiding out in a cave? …And who the fuck is "Jashin"?_

"…It means Nii-san let you live…" Ayame whispered quietly, finishing up the wound and sitting down next to the girl. "Who is your brother, anyways?" the Sharingan-ed girl murmured, silently wishing her new friend wouldn't get too emotional.

"My Nii-san is… Itachi." Bom's eyes grew wide, "Itachi?! Itachi _Uchiha_?!" Ayame nodded. "How did you manage to stay alive when Nii-san already killed our clan?" The girl shook her head. "I'm not an Uchiha. I'm a famous writer's daughter who _happens_ to have some Uchiha blood _in_ me somehow."

"Which writer?" Bom smiled big, "He is the ONE. AND. ONLY… JIRIYAH!" Ayame facepalmed. Jiriyah had a _daughter_? …Oh yea, that's right. He should have about 70,000 _other_ kids, too. _That perv…_

"So anyways, why do you care so much for the Sharingan? Shouldn't you get it soon since you're a _real_ Uchiha?" the girl asked. The other just shook her head. "No, since I was made naturally for the Rinnegan, I'll never be able to obtain the Sharingan, that is, unless I steal it from another Uchiha, but JASHIN DAMNIT! UCHIHA PEOPLE ARE SO HARD TO FIND THESE DAYS!"

"But why would you want a Sharingan when you already have a Rinnegan?" The Uchiha huffed. "Itachi-san wants it! He says that if I also get the Sharingan or Byakugan, I'll become an Awesome Shinobi! …Right now I'm just a Badass Shinobi, but one day I'll find Itachi and become an Awesome Shinobi!" Bom just stared at the girl. _Yep, defiantly bipolar…_

"What about _you_. Why do _you_ want the Rinnegan?" The girl blushed a little, suddenly thinking about _things _which would have made Jiriyah happy. "I-er… It's none of your business!" she snapped. Ayame smirked, reading the words that popped up into the girl's mind.

_The better to peek at others with… Hur hur hur…_

She quickly turned away, hands behind her head and casually walked away as if nothing had happened. _This world is filled with perverts…_

PRESENT TIME

"Oi, I can walk by myself, ya know?!" the girl snapped, turning to look at the other. "Yes, but you walk too slow. C'mon…"

And with _that_ the Sharingan-ed girl dragged her all the way towards the Konaha High doors.

***Okee, um… This is a story I'm doing with AkatsukiRebel, my TWIN. Well, we aren't ****_really_**** twins but we act and have the same interests. I SWEAR, we are EXCACTLY the SAME, so… Yea, go read her awesome story!***


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Star – Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; not even the STORY. AkatsukiRebel was the one who wrote this chapter, so go worship ****_her_****! I only re-wrote it with my ninja-awesomeness! ;P***

Akuma sighed loudly as she lay on her twin sized bed. She had always hated Mondays since they always meant one thing: School. The one word everybody hated.

Summer has already come and gone as if it never had happened. Man, it was gonna be hard for her since they weren't in middle school anymore… Now there was gonna be _homework_, and THOUSAND of different _classes_, and—

_POKE~!_

"Akuma-chan~! Come on hurry~! I want to get there early to meet the other kids!" Tenshi whined, pounding the side of the bed with her fists. Akuma sighed again at her twin's enthusiasm and sat up. "Okay, okay! Twenty more minutes!" she yelled, mocking the same high tone the other always used.

* * *

"Ready?" the black haired girl asked, slightly annoyed.

She was used to the early morning wake up calls since Tenshi always woke up at the crack of dawn, but _still_! Why the girl hasn't killed her out of annoyance yet, nobody knows.

The other nodded. "Yeah let's race!" Akuma smirked at the white haired girl's response. Oh yea, that was why. Tenshi's challenges were always fun.

"Ok then. Ready… Set… Go!"

Akuma ran forward far ahead, powering chakra into the balls of her feet for a boost. Tenshi stumbled as her sister's leg got caught with her shoe lace, dragging off her shoe and leaving her barefooted on one foot. "No fair!"

She glared at the figure growing smaller into the distance as she forced all the chakra in her body to her feet. She quickly hopped up back onto her foot and slipped on her shoe, took a deep breath, and flew off, running at about… Um, 93 miles per hour? Wait no, _96_ miles per hour! …9_7_ miles per—

_BAM!_

"Oop. Hey, you okay?"

The girl rubbed her butt, wincing, as she looked up to the face of the man. Akuma snickered as she watched the bid scary dude looked down upon her sister. _Someone's gonna get beat up…_

"Uh… Oops! Gomennasai! I-I didn't see you there." she yelped, jumping up and dusting off her skirt (…stupid school uniforms…). Tenshi stared at the big orange mask of the boy and immediately began smiling.

"OMG! A WALKING, TALKING LOLLIPOP!" *Super glomp*

The boy only stared straight in front of him and blinked behind his mask. Akuma soon got worried. _What if he feels offended? What if he really WAS going to beat her up? What if—_

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Akuma snapped back to reality as she saw the pair jumping around like preschoolers on a sugar high, her face instantly turning into a -A-

"Hallo! I'm Tenshi what's your name?" the girl giggled, already deciding to befriend the lollipop. Why not? He apparently _was_ a good boy."Tobi's name is Tobi! And Tobi is one of those _good_ Tobis!" Tenshi smiled at the boy's lack of intelligence. It was okay though—since it only added to his cuteness!

"Um… Tenshi we still have to get to school, ya know." Akuma muttered, checking her watch that wasn't there. The white haired girl nodded at her sister and tilted her head to the side. "Well it was nice meeting ya Tobi! I gotta go, K? See ya at lunch time!" The girl then skipped off, catching up to Akuma who had already retreated into the forest nearby.

"Where are we going Akuma chan?" she asked. School was in the _other_ direction! "Short cut," the other replied, lighthearted. Well, what could she do? At least her sister was safe.

The two girls ran through the woods laughing, and sure enough, the road led right to the school's back door. Since Akuma has always loved nature, it was expected of her to know every which way through the woods. The twins glanced at each other and smiled, sprinting towards the school without another look back.

***Psst! Don't tell AkatsukiRebel-chan, but I'm jealous of her ability to write! I think she has better ideas than ****_I_**** do! It seems as if she ****_never_**** has writer's block! XD***


End file.
